Festival
by Vistoria
Summary: Definitivamente aquel día debió haberle hecho caso a las sábanas cuando se lo advirtieron.


**_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_La idea y narracion de esta historia si es de mi propiedad, completamente prohibida su reproducción en esta u otras páginas._**

* * *

_Con especial carilo y dedicación para mi abuelita =D_

**Festival.**

·

Cuando aquella mañana las sábanas enredadas en sus pies lo hicieron caer de manera poco sutil al suelo advirtiéndole que lo mejor era quedarse en la cama, debió hacerles caso.

Luego, durante el desayuno, la inusual sonrisa de su tío, el buen humor mañanero de Hanabi, Hinata que se había quedado dormida; todos esos presagios anunciaban una catástrofe durante el día, pero el soberbio y poco creyente Neji Hyūga, ignoró todas las advertencias que los dioses le enviaban diciéndole que lo mejor era quedarse refugiado en casa.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, no le llamó la atención que fuera el primero en llegar; siempre ocurría eso, lo que si le produjo consternación fue la repentina llegada de su sensei; desanimado y con cara de enfermo, olvidando sus escándalos y gritos mañaneros― El día de hoy creo que la llama de la juventud no arde como siempre, dejaremos el entrenamiento para después ―tras un sonoro estornudo y una sorbida de mocos se retiró del lugar arrastrando los pies.

Sin comentar o reprochar siguió lanzando kunais al pilar de tiro esperando que alguno de sus dos compañeros llegara para comenzar con una pequeña batalla de taijutsu. Intentando no cuestionarse la razón de por qué Lee aún no llegaba, siguió tirando armas al tronco hasta que se aburrió; razonable era que Tenten se atrasara, siempre ocurría, pero que Lee llegara tarde era algo aún más inusual que ver a su sensei desanimado.

Mirando el cielo y contando los pájaros fue como lo encontró Lee cuando llegó casi a media mañana. Neji lo miró con cara de reproche total, pero el chico de mallas verdes sonrió sin importarle que el H Hyūga planeara la forma más cruel y dolorosa para eliminarlo. No hubo necesidad de palabras sólo bastó que Neji se levantara del suelo para que su compañero entendiera lo que quería decir; entrenamiento.

Ninguno de los dos integrantes del equipo Gai recordó que su compañera todavía no había llegado, simplemente se limitaron a enfrascarse en una ardua batalla cuerpo a cuerpo; Neji intentando deshacerse de la frustración que sentía por haberle tocado esperar tanto y Lee con energías de sobra sin dejar de sonreír y hacer alarde de la esplendorosa llama de la juventud que ardía en él. Pasado un largo rato de pelea, ambos se detuvieron respirando agitadamente y sudando copiosamente; sin un ganador claro.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos un instante, separados uno del otro por casi dos metros, calculando el siguiente movimiento que les permitiera vencer a su oponente y así poder dar fin a aquella pelea, pero cualquier movimiento o ataque quedó olvidado al ver aparecer a su compañera de equipo finalmente en el campo de entrenamiento.

Ambos se irguieron correctamente y voltearon para encarar a Tenten quien, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos. Neji ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para llamarle la atención seriamente a la castaña por presentarse tan tarde, pero las palabras se le olvidaron al ver a la chica sin sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento, con el cabello suelto y sonriendo de aquella manera que a él tanto le gustaba. Movió la cabeza bruscamente alejando el último pensamiento de su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Tenten? ―al parecer a Lee no le había afectado ver a su amiga de esa manera.

― Estaba ocupada ―respondió ella tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír― por eso no vine a entrenar, sólo vengo a invitarlos.

― ¿Invitarnos? ―preguntó la hermosa bestia verde levemente interesado― ¿Dónde?

― Resulta que como nosotros estábamos fuera de la aldea por la última misión ―comenzó a contar ella tal cual le estuviese explicando a dos niños― no nos enteramos del festival que comenzaría el día de hoy ―la sonrisa de la castaña se amplió― y vengo a buscarlos para eso, ¿Vamos al festival esta tarde?

― ¿Hoy? ―los ojos de Lee destellaron emocionados― ¡Por supuesto! Hace mucho que no voy a un festival, es más, nunca he ido a un festival ¡En Konoha nunca hacen festivales!

― Pues… ―Tenten sonreía también emocionada― debemos agradecer que Akatsuki ya haya sido derrotado y que a Kakashi – sama le gusten los festivales.

― Yo no voy ―anunció Neji aparentemente molesto, mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse― tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Sin esperar que sus compañeros dijeran algo, pasó de largo a la chica y emprendió la retirada. Sólo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando una tibia mano rodeó su muñeca deteniéndolo.

― Neji ―llamó Tenten haciendo que volteara― Por favor… ―suplicó mirándolo a los ojos― vamos como equipo, nunca hemos hecho algo así, dime que sí por favor…

El Hyūga se perdió en el intenso color chocolate de los brillantes ojos de su compañera, olvidándose de todas las razones por las que a él no le gustaban esos eventos, dejando de lado las excusas que había inventado, limitándose simplemente a asentir como un verdadero idiota manipulado por la chica.

Definitivamente aquel día debió quedarse bajo la protección de sus sábanas y el refugio de su habitación.

Al atardecer Lee paso a buscarlo a la mansión Hyūga. Se había quitado sus habituales mallas verdes reemplazándolas por una yukata del mismo color con bordes y cinto de un verde más chillón. Neji salió de la mansión vistiendo una yukata gris de bordes y cinto negro, haciendo alusión a la seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado, reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de Tenten.

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea, todas decoradas con dedicación. Neji alzó la mirada encontrándose con una hilera de lámparas de papel colgadas por sobre su cabeza; una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su blanquecino rostro recordando como aquella tarde después del entrenamiento Tenten los obligó a Lee y a él a terminar con la atrasada decoración de la aldea. Aquellas lámparas en particular le traían buenos recuerdos del trabajo que habían realizado.

Llegaron al departamento en que habitaba la integrante femenina de su equipo; habían quedado de pasar a buscarla para llegar juntos al lugar donde estaban ubicados los puestos y luego ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Lee tocó enfáticamente la puerta hasta que un grito con amenaza de muerte incluida para el chico de las mallas se escuchó desde adentro, logrando que la bestia verde se calmara. Minutos después, Tenten abrió la puerta dejando nuevamente al Hyūga sin ser capaz de pensar coherentemente. Vestía una yukata roja con flores de un tono rosado al igual que los bordes y el cinto, el cabello lo llevaba atado como siempre, pero esta vez decorado con unas pequeñas flores rosadas en forma de listones. Les sonrió a ambos en forma de saludo tomando, posteriormente, el brazo que Lee le ofrecía para dirigirse a su destino.

Neji se enfocó en recordar aquellos años en que ninguna sonrisa ni ojos brillantes le podían ganar, rememoró instancias en que su orgullo y seriedad lo protegían de cualquier eventualidad que involucrara a Tenten, le preguntó mentalmente a los altos cielos por qué eso no continuaba siendo igual, pero nadie le respondió.

Caminaron por las alborotadas calles de Konoha, todas repletas de bullicio y personas ataviadas en yukatas recorriendo los innumerables puestos que se habían instalado en la avenida principal de la aldea. Tenten y Lee caminaban adelante, mientras el Hyūga se limitaba a ir unos pasos por atrás, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, resguardando la seguridad de sus dos compañeros que no paraban de hablar y reír entre ellos; nuevamente se recriminó no haberle hecho caso a las sábanas.

No era necesario buscar razones por las cuales odiaba ese tipo de eventos, la sola razón de ver su cara dejaba más que claro que el Hyūga a del Bōke estaba molesto. A él nunca le gustaron los lugares con mucha gente y ruido: no le gustaban específicamente los festivales, por eso estaba agradecido que en Konoha nunca hicieran ese tipo de cosas; lo malo había sido que a la primera oportunidad ni siquiera había sido capaz de negarse, todo por culpa de Tenten y sus sonrisas.

Se detuvieron en cada puesto que había instalado en la larga avenida. Neji maldecía su suerte; a Lee por tener tanto entusiasmo para ofrecer el premio que ganara a Tenten, a la misma castaña por apoyarlo y a él por tener que cargar con todos los premios que la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha había ganado para su compañera. Rogaba paciencia a los dioses para seguir cargando con aquella cantidad de estupideces: peluches, cositas pequeñas sin forma, pelotitas y otro sin fin de objetos sin sentido, no explotar, lanzar todo a la mierda y lograr que Tenten pasara un buen tiempo sin hablarle.

Paciencia, paciencia… él tenía mucha paciencia.

Apretó con fuerza el pequeño osito café que llevaba bajo el brazo cuando tuvo que detenerse por enésima vez ya que Lee vio un pequeño puesto en donde se podían adquirir peces de colores si es que los atrapaban con una especie de paleta de papel. Cerró los ojos buscando la calma mientras seguía sosteniendo todas aquellas cosas, a la vez que escuchaba a su castaña amiga darle palabras de aliento al chico de inagotable energía. Tembló colérico al sentir la alegre y particular risa de Tenten provocada por Lee, sintiendo que ya era hora que él hiciera algo por hacer reír a su compañera de esa forma, aunque a él no le gustaban esas cosas.

― ¡Toma mi bella Flor! ―exclamó Lee entregándole la pequeña bolsita con el pez de color naranja― esto es para ti.

― ¡Gracias Lee! ―gritó ella entusiasmada recibiendo la bolsa― siempre quise tener uno de estos.

Tenten se dio media vuelta para que entregarle el paquete a Neji y así poder continuar con el recorrido, encontrándose con la mirada del Hyūga clavada en ella; ese tipo de mirada sólo decía una cosa: Neji estaba enojado. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la castaña, quedando con el brazo suspendido en el aire y el paquete colgando en su mano; no le gustaba esa mirada. Su estoico compañero no se estaba divirtiendo y eso no era lo que ella quería. Sin querer recriminarle o molestarlo aún más, le quitó todos los objetos que Neji cargaba de un solo movimiento dejando a Hyūga perplejo.

Lee vio como su amiga le quitaba al molesto Neji todos los premios que él había ganado para ella, dando luego media vuelta para seguir con el recorrido; la sonrisa de Tenten se había desvanecido y sus ojos ya no poseían ese destello que habían tenido durante toda la tarde. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en el Hyūga, quien continuaba parado en el mismo lugar con sus particulares ojos clavados en la espalda de la chica que se alejaba; la cara del ecuánime chico ya no tenía el ceño fruncido ni el gesto de mal humor sino que todo lo contrario, parecía completamente impactado por la actitud de su compañera.

Él, como buen amigo de ambos, no podía dejar que sus compañeros se pelearan por una estupidez sin sentido, por lo que con un rápido movimiento se posicionó delante de su compañera deteniéndola en el instante.

― Recordé que Gai – sensei está enfermo ―dijo con entusiasmo― así que tengo que irme… no puedo dejar que su llama de la juventud se apague de esa manera ―le quitó todas las cosas de los brazos, incluyendo la bolsa con el pez― pasaré a dejar estas cosas a tu departamento. Nos vemos luego.

Sin darle tiempo de siquiera parpadear, Lee desapareció dejando a la chica sorprendida y un tanto confundida parada en medio de la concurrida avenida.

Neji la alcanzó dispuesto a decirle que él no estaba molesto, pero nada más tocarle el hombro la chica hizo un brusco movimiento para liberarse del agarre y seguir caminando, dejando al Hyūga perplejo y desanimado.

No le gustaba que eso ocurriera; nunca le gustó que Tenten se molestara con él, porque ella sabía la mejor manera de lograr que él se arrepintiera de ponerle malas caras o de negarle algo: a través del silencio. Su compañera no le recriminaba nada, no le golpeaba ni hacia algún escándalo, simplemente dejaba de hablarle por un tiempo hasta que él se mostraba arrepentido y le instaba a hablarle.

Tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviera a mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra; cualquier cosa para que la chica volviera a sonreírle. Podía ser un verdadero idiota, antipático y malhumorado, pero de ninguna manera le gustaba que ella se enojara con él. Sus ojos captaron algo que le llamó la atención encontrando ahí la excusa perfecta para que a la castaña se le pasara el enojo.

Rápidamente obtuvo lo que se propuso, empezando a moverse por entre la muchedumbre para lograr encontrar a su compañera. Anduvo por un tramo considerable hasta que la encontró detenida en un puesto donde habían muchísimos peluches, con la mirada puesta en ninguno en particular; sumida en sus pensamientos, con el rostro melancólico y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas.

El corazón de hielo del Hyūga se estremeció al ver a la chica de esa manera sintiéndose aún más culpable. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Se situó junto a ella estirando el brazo para así poner el objeto que traía consigo ante los ojos chocolate.

Nada más verlo los ojos de Tenten se abrieron impresionados, cambiando ese brillo de lágrimas por uno de entusiasmo. Giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con los ojitos lastimeros del Hyūga y la sonrisa tímida de éste en busca de perdón.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se desvanecieron con aquella mirada ansiosa. Ofuscada tomó con agresividad el enorme peluche de panda que Neji le ofrecía; no le gustaban esas acciones tan inesperadas del Hyūga, porque la confundían, la ablandaban y así no conseguía enojarse con él.

Neji se sintió completamente desanimado al ver como la castaña tomaba el regalo que él le ofrecía y luego se daba la vuelta para irse cargando el enorme peluche; al parecer su estrategia no había funcionado y ella continuaba molesta. Tenten caminó unos pasos hasta que se detuvo, se mantuvo de espaldas con la cabeza gacha para luego lentamente dar la media vuelta y sonriendo lo miró extendiéndole la mano para que se acercara, Neji sonrió como sólo solía hacerlo para ella tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de Tenten y de un solo movimiento la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y darle aquel beso que había ansiado toda la noche.

La castaña recibió gustosa el beso que su novio le entregaba; y no se trataba de ser blanda con él, sino que la forma en que la sorprendía con tan pequeños e inusuales gestos era lo que hacía que se olvidara de su enojo para con el frío Hyūga. Porque si Neji estaba en ese lugar atiborrado de gente, si no había sido capaz de negarse a su sonrisa, si no había soportado que ella se molestara con él, era porque no sabía decirle que no. Nunca había aprendido a vencer aquellas sonrisas porque solamente se las dedicaba a él; cada caricia, cada palabra, cada sonrisa tenían un significado especial y exclusivo que Tenten sólo le otorgaba a él y Neji Hyūga amaba a la mujer que tan especial y querido lo hacía sentir.

No le importaba que todos los aldeanos lo vieran besándola ahí en medio de la avenida porque todos sabían que ellos eran novios, no le importaba que algunos pensaran que él era débil por amar de esa manera a alguien, porque él se sentía el hombre más fuerte del mundo por querer y ser querido de esa manera; no le importaba absolutamente nada cuando se trataba de Tenten.

― Eres tan idiota, Neji ―sentenció ella una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

― Lo sé ―reconoció él― pero no me vuelvas a mirar de esa forma.

― No lo haré mientras no sea necesario ―sonrió la castaña depositando un pequeño beso sobre los labios del chico.

Caminaron de la mano recorriendo los puestos que les faltaban; Neji cargando aquel obsequio que había conseguido para su novia y Tenten admirando y comentando todo lo que veía.

La gente se limitaba a saludarlos y sonreír, quizás admirados de lo mucho que había conseguido Tenten con un hombre tan frío y serio como Neji. Se encontraron con alguno de sus amigos, pero cada grupo prefirió seguir sus caminos por separado.

La noche ya se había hecho presente cuando ellos terminaron de recorrer los puestos. Tenten sonreía radiante de felicidad y entusiasmo, hablando sin parar sobre lo maravillosa que había estado la feria, Neji sonreía de lado escuchando atentamente todo lo que su impulsiva novia le decía.

Caminaron por las calles oscuras de la aldea, saludando de vez en vez a las personas con las que se cruzaban. El lazo que los unía en ningún momento se rompió; a Neji parecía no importarle que anduvieran de la mano porque eso demostraba que Tenten ya no estaba enojada. De repente la chica se detuvo, alzando la cabeza y enfocándola en las lámparas de papel encendidas que alumbraban la calle. Sonriendo lo miró.

― Ese fue un trabajo muy bien hecho ―comentó sonriendo divertida― somos un dúo perfecto.

― La pareja perfecta, diría yo ―añadió sonriendo el Hyūga mientras se acercaba para besarla y así poder rememorar juntos la intensa tarde de besos y adornos.

Llegaron a una zona del bosque desde donde se podían ver los fuegos artificiales. Se sentaron en la hierba; Neji apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y Tenten sentada entre las piernas del chico apoyando su espalda en el pecho del Hyūga, dejando al enorme panda de peluche sentado al lado de ellos.

Las pirotecnias comenzaron y ellos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El heredero del Bōke rodeaba la cintura de su novia disfrutando de la majestuosidad de los fuegos artificiales y del enviciante aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica.

― Me encanta estar así ―comentó ella en voz baja luego de un largo rato de silencio.

Como respuesta Neji sólo le besó la mejilla apretando más el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo.

No era necesario que le dijera que a él le fascinaban aquellas situaciones porque ella ya lo sabía, no era necesario decirle a cada rato a Tenten que la amaba, porque eso ella también lo sabía, lo que si le encantaba era que ella se lo repitiera muchas veces, porque aunque no lo demostrara, aquellas simples palabras lo hacían mucho más feliz.

― Te amo ―susurró ella.

Como respuesta la tomó del mentón para hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos y así tener disposición para besarla.

Definitivamente había hecho bien al no hacerle caso a las sábanas aquella mañana.

* * *

_No pregunten de donde salió esta historia tan melosa y cursi, simplemente nació de una imagen que encontre por ahi en donde Neji cargaba un sinfin de objetos que Lee ganaba para Tenten u.u_

_La verdad también es que necesitaba poner algo de romanticismo en estos dos; demostrar que Neji no es nada sin su Tenten y que no puede concebir un solo momento si ella está enojada con él por lo que siempre buscará la manera de solucionar los pequeños conflictos de ambos._

_Además, debo aportar a la causa... **¡POR UN FANFICTION CON MÁS NEJI & TENTEN! ^^**_

_Ahora que por fin he acabado mi año escolar, tendre tiempo para volver a las pistas y terminar el sin fin de fics que deje a medias u.u y también "re-publicar" mis antiguas historias, por lo que os pido, queridas mías, a todas aquellas que leyeron mis antiguos fics, que me dejen en sus reviews cual de mis antiguos fics quieren que sea el primero en subir otra vez. El que tenga más votaciones será el primero ^^ y así también empieza a aumentar la cantidad de Neji & Tenten de la página._

_No olviden niñas, decirle **NO** a esas asquerosidades llamadas innombrables (nombre que nos fue plagiado para ponerselo a otras parejas ¬_¬) apoyen la Neji&Tentenmanía y..._

**_NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA... porque también es una sucia U.U_**

_**NO** olviden votar por su historia favorita a través de los reviews ^^_


End file.
